


Podfic: To the Rescue

by Lanerose



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: ihikago, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of chaineddove's To the Rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352547) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



Fic: [To the Rescue](http://chaineddove.livejournal.com/297880.html)  
Author: [](http://chaineddove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chaineddove.livejournal.com/)**chaineddove**  
Read by: [](http://lanerose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lanerose.livejournal.com/)**lanerose**  
Length: 8:51  
File size: 8.1 MB  
Reader's note: I love this fic, and had a ridiculously good time reading it, even if I did have to do a bajillion takes because I kept laughing while trying to read it. And I'm still laughing about Ogata, Akira, and strip Go. Yes. ^.^;;;; Hope everyone else has as much fun listening to it as I did making the recording!

**[To the Rescue](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/ToTheRescue.mp3) **


End file.
